


Betrayal Be Her Name

by Keylime_Pi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Adora and Mara and Swift Wind are cousins, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, University, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: College is already insane. It’s not enough that Adora’s hanging out with a new group of friends, but now she’s meeting her ex-best-friend after a huge fallout. High school was just a part of her life Adora wanted to ignore all together - why, oh WHY did Catra have to be here?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Betrayal Be Her Name

I pleaded with Mara to let me stay at her apartment. She wouldn’t waste any money on dorm expenses for me and Swifty, and we could help out.

Mara just laughed. “You two would just make a mess, Adora.” She ruffled my hair - despite me being taller - and went back to cooking. “Besides, I want you to have fun! Go, live your life without your big sister always around!”

“Just Swifty?” I clarfied, clearly annoyed.

“Hey, hey, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” But even when she said it, Mara was cringing. “And he’ll be in a different dorm anyways.”

“Gah! WHAT!?”

“Adora, calm down.”

“B-but…new people, Mara!”

“When did you become so unadventurous, Adora?” Mara froze, acutely aware she’d said the wrong thing. “I just mean, you know…it’ll be fun. Get out there, make friends.” She turned from the stove, pulling me into a hug. “But if you really can’t handle it…you can always come home.”

I sighed against her hair. “I’ll…I’ll try.”

“That’s my girl.”

\---

I stared up at the door in horror. I wasn’t… _against_ meeting new people, per se, but the expenses, and being away from Mara, and -

The door suddenly flew open. I leapt back in terror. A short but dominating presence loomed in the doorway, her puffy pink hair and colour-contact-filled eyes making me think I’d walked into a cartoon.

“Hi! You must be Adora Firstone! Come in! I’m Glimmer!”

I was being tugged into the room faster than I could refuse. When I was finally allowed my arm again, I got a chance to look around. It was actually a pretty nice space: the bunk beds set up in the corner looked leagues ahead of my bed at home, really.

Water ran from the next room. Then out strolled a tall dark stranger.

“Are there _three_ of us sharing a room?” I asked, looking at the lonely two beds. Suddenly I caught sight of all the clothes strewn around, and - ah, yep, that was a bra. I blanched. “Oh my god, you two are - I just interupted something, didn’t I?”

Glimmer gave me a quizzical look. “Um…Bow, this is Adora, my new roomate. Adora, this is Bow, my best friend. His dorm is just down the hall.”

“Hey, Adora, was it?” Bow held out his hand.

I shook his hand, still feeling incredibly embarrased. “Should I l-leave till you two finish, um, whatever you were - ”

“We were just hanging out.” Glimmer still looked confused.

“Oh.” I hesitated, then clarified, “So you two weren’t like, hooking up, then?”

Glimmer made a terrible sound that I could never try to replicate. “AH! Oh my god. No.”

Bow chuckled awkardly. “We’re just friends. And, uh, hopefully, _we’ll_ be friends, too! Tell us everything about yourself!”

Bow sat down and Glimmer sat next to him, so close they’re touching. Bow - almost absentmindedly - tucked the loose hair out of Glimmer’s face. She didn’t react. _Are they sure they’re not dating?_ I wondered.

I cleared my throat as I sat down on the other end of the bed. “Well…um, I’m Adora. My cousin Mara used to go to this school - uh, very breifly - but we live real close, so she decided I should go. She payed tution for me and her brother Spirit, actually.”

“Spirit?” Glimmer echoed. “That’s…that’s actually his name?”

“Ah, well, their parents were kinda… ‘new-aged?’ Let’s go with that. He goes by Swift Wind, usually.”

“That’s…much better,” Glimmer said carefully.

“Well, no, it’s not. But whatever. It’s his name.” I wasn’t even going to get into the names “Bow” and “Glimmer.”

“So you live with your cousins?” Bow leaned forward, looking at my intently.

“Uh, yeah.”

“That’s nice.”

It really caught me off guard. He hadn’t even tried to pry into my family life, like literally everybody else did whenever I said that. I was insanely grateful. Hell, maybe I even _would_ tell him, in that case!

“What about you guys?” I asked quickly.

Glimmer sighed. “Well, I’m here cause my parents are teachers here. My mom’s the head of the business department, and my dad teaches music theory. They were all, ‘Glimmer, you should go! It’ll be fun!’” She sighed again. “Sorry, I sounded _really_ bitter. I love my parents, really.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m here because of my parents, too,” Bow said. “My dads went here, and so I’m studying history, just like they did!” His smile twitched uncomfortably, though in the moment I barely noticed.

Glimmer stood up and pulled out her phone. “So, hey, Adora, are you hungry? It’s practically dinner time.”

“Um, sure, I could eat.”

“Bet you could, with that physique.” Glimmer stiffened at her statement just as I started to choke on literally nothing.

“Don’t mind Glimmer, she just likes muscles,” Bow said casually.

I blushed and tugged at my sleeves. “Ah…ha…well, yeah, I got those.”

Glimmer laughed tightly. “S-sorry. Just slipped out. Er, ah…right! Supper! You down for Korean? There’s a great little place just off campus. We can hop over there and pick up an order. I don’t feel like going to a restuarant.”

I nodded enthusiastically. “I’m _so_ down for that!”

Bow stood up, too, now, patting his pockets. “Sounds good. I’m buying, though. Glim, have you seen my wallet?”

“How the fuck should I know?”

“Because you wanted to look at my new school ID, that’s how the fuck.” Bow tapped the side of Glimmer’s head. “I swear, I think sometimes you have short-term memory loss.”

“Shut up, dummy.” Glimmer elbowed him, sticking out her tongue. “Check my purse.”

“Roger that.”

As Bow started searching, Glimmer sat next to me and held her phone out in front of us. “What looks good to you?”

I scanned through the items, mouth watering, while Bow and Glimmer snapped cheerfully back and forth about the wallet until Bow found it underneath a pile of papers. Then we were ordering and walking down the street. The wind was bitter, but it somehow didn’t feel that cold. Glimmer and Bow were quipping like the old friends they were, and still adding me in. It was the wierdest feeling in the world. By the time we got back to the dorm, it was like I’d known these two my whole life.

\---

Bow was many things, as I’d came to learn, and one of those was an excellent tour-guide. He showed me through the univeristy like he had a map in his brain.

When we got to the gym, I felt like he could see my eyes light up. “Gee, no wonder you’re so buff,” he teased.

I blushed. “I…things were rough at home for a while. I got it out by excersing,” I explained as simply as I could. There was a whole menagerie of explanation more, but I didn’t have a beer to help spill my guts out.

Bow furrowed his brow. “Oh…geez, that’s too bad.”

“Not really.” I flexed a bicep and Bow laughed.

“Anyways, here we are! The gym!” Bow made jazz hands excitedly. He opened the doors like some bourgeoise introducing me to his prized collection of antiques. And honestly, I was probably more impressed by the gym than I would have been by any antiques - the entire place was filled with amazing equiptment. And ripped girls, but I tried not to notice the dark-skinned beauty running on the treadmill.

Said beauty suddenly looked over and waved.

“Hey, Mermista!” Bow waved back. Bow elbowed me, whispering, “She’s low-key dating somebody.”

“I didn’t ask!” I defended in a squeaky voice.

“You didn’t have to. Everybody thinks Mermista’s hot. Same with her low-key boyfriend.” A subtle blush rose on Bow’s cheeks. “Anyways.”

Mermista hopped off of the treadmill and walked towards us. “Bow, who’s the new chick?” She winked again. Ah, god, she was gonna kill me.

“This is Glimmer’s dormmate, Adora. Adora, Mermista.”

“H-hi…”

Mermista looked me up and down. “Whoah…you sure your dorm’s not the gym?” She nudged Bow. “By the way, did _you_ get _your_ dormmate yet, Mr. Early Register?”

“Barely. When I got back from dinner with Glimmer and Adora, she was asleep on the top bunk. This morning, she left a note saying she was going to have coffee with a friend of hers.”

Unintrested, I began to scan the gym. There were so many people in here, so many new faces…

“Know her name?”

And a singluar familiar one. I spat it out like a curse: “Catra Weaver.”

Bow elbowed me again, looking surprised. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't describe how excited I am to write the rest of this


End file.
